linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Catalyst
"The Catalyst" is a song by American rock band Linkin Park. Released on August 2, 2010, it is the first single from their fourth studio album, A Thousand Suns, which was released on September 8, 2010. The music video for the song, directed by the band's Joe Hahn, was released on August 26, 2010. It is used in the trailer of the video game Medal of Honor as well as the theme song of Namco-Bandai's latest Gundam game, Gundam Extreme VS. It was also used in select commercials of the Discovery Channel series, Surviving the Cut. After the Medal of Honor released, it became almost of an anthem for the warfighters in Afghanistan. Many of the operatives listen to Linkin Park before an operation to get into the right frame of mind. Lyrics God bless us every one We're a broken people living Under loaded gun And it can't be outfought It can't be outdone It can't be outmatched It can't be outrun No And when I close my eyes tonight To symphonies of blinding light (God bless us every one / we're a broken people living under loaded gun / oh) Like memories in cold decay Transmissions echoing away Far from the world of you and I Where oceans bleed into the sky God save us every one Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns For the sins of our hand The sins of our tongue The sins of our father The sins of our young No God save us every one Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns For the sins of our hand The sins of our tongue The sins of our father The sins of our young No And when I close my eyes tonight To symphonies of blinding light (God save us every one / will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns / oh) Like memories in cold decay Transmissions echoing away Far from the world of you and I Where oceans bleed into the sky (Oh)/Like memories in cold decay Transmissions echoing away Far from the world of you and I Where oceans bleed into the sky Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go Lift me up / let me go God bless us every one We're a broken people living Under loaded gun And it can't be outfought It can't be outdone It can't be outmatched It can't be outrun No God bless us every one We're a broken people living Under loaded gun And it can't be outfought It can't be outdone It can't be outmatched It can't be outrun No Music video Trivia *The Song "The Catalyst" got a massive amount of Backlash from the Fans when it first got Uploaded on YouTube, the Backlash came from the Hybrid Theory and Meteora fans who weren't happy with the Change Linkin Park was going on with on the Album A Thousand Suns. *Today, the Song "The Catalyst" became one of the most praised Linkin Park Song for it's Lyrical Content, alongside it's Album A Thousand Suns. *The Music Video for "The Catalyst" has reached over 125 Million Views, being the 10th most Viewed Linkin Park Song on YouTube. *The Music Video for "The Catalyst" is the Most viewed Music Video Single from the Album A Thousand Suns. *'"The Catalyst"' was the First Song from the Album A Thousand Suns to get a Music Video on YouTube. Category:Linkin Park songs Category:A Thousand Suns